How Many Kin Does it Take to Screw in a LightBulb?
by Air-Siren
Summary: Zancrow calls in the rest of the kin to help him screw in a light bulb on a really high ceiling.  Rated T for harsh language. One-Shot


**Loveless here once again, bringing you another Fairy Tail One-Shot!  
><strong>

**This story was inspired by Rooster Teeth. I do not own any of the great characters of Fairy Tail.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Urg! It's too fucking dark in here!"<p>

"Then why did you close the door, Zancrow?"

"Because, Azuma, I did not like the draft that was coming in."

"Will you too stop fighting and just hurry up? Meh arms are getting tired."

"Hahaha, My fragment is trembling, almost as much as my legs!"

"Ul... I don't think I can hold you all much longer!"

"Meredy. I told you not to call me Ul!"

"S-sorry!"

"Look will everyone stop fighting and just stay- oh I found it!"

"Then hurry up and take it out, Zancrow!"

"Don't tell me what to do you battle crazed freak!"

"W-whoowee. justhurryup!"

"Huh?"

"Translation: Just hurry up."

"Ah. Okay. Unscrewing it, now-"

_CRASH!_

"Whoops."

"A-ah... Meh head is is bleeding."

"Uh... sorry, Caprico?"

"Why is that a question, you flaming idiot? You just dropped the glass bulb on him."

"Your yelling is not helping, Azuma!"

"Shut up, you asshole!"

"You're both assholes."

"Shut up, Caprico!"

"Shut up, Caprico!"

"Just pass me the bulb, you fighting fanatic!"

"FINE!"

_CRASH!_

"AW! SHIT! MY NOSE! YOU THREW IT AT MY NOSE!"

"Sorry, Zancrow."

"Liar!"

"Whatever. Anyways, now we need another one."

"For once your right ya muscle head. Meredy!"

"*huff* What! *huff*"

"I need you to feel around you and try to find a new bulb."

"Eh *huff* I'm already getting tired! How do you expect me to find it? If I even use one of my arms, I'll probably drop you all!"

"Then use your feet!"

"Um... Zancrow?"

"What?"

"Why not use your fire to give us some light so we can see?"

"Oh! Good idea, Ultear!"

_VOOSH!_

"..."

"... Zancrow? Where is the light."

"I guess black fire is kind of useless in this situation."

"Zancrow."

"Yes, Ultear?"

"You are an idiot."

"OH, SHUT UP, YA BROAD!"

"Don't be mean to Ul!"

"Or what? You'll drop me? You'll drop Ultear to! HAH!

"Don't call me Ul!"

"Stop fighting! Your anger is shaking my fragment!"

"Shut up, ya queer!"

"... I'm out."

"Huh?"

_CLAP!_

"WHOA!"

"The hell!"

"W-whoowee?"

"Did it suddenly get lighter?"

"Thanks for catching us Kaine."

"Y-yeah! Whoowee!"

"Did Caprico just leave! That furry cuntbiscuit!"

"Cunt... biscuit? I am very confused right now."

"So am I, Rusty. So am I."

"Seriously though, I am getting tired."

"Too bad!"

Suddenly, the door opened, letting in a bright light. Hades walked into the room and saw Meredy holding up Azuma, who was holding up Rustyrose, who was holding up Kaine, who had Ultear and Zancrow in his arms. Zancrow had a bloody nose, as well as many glass shards on his face. Hades took in a deep sigh and asked slowly, as though he was afraid of the answer, "What are you kids doing?"

"Well." Zancrow began with a proud smile. "I came into this room and noticed the light was off. So I turned on the light switch, but nothing happened, so I assumed the light was out. I then gathered everyone together so they could help me change the light switch!" Zancrow said happily, obviously proud of his initiative and leadership.

Hades put his hands to his head and rubbed his temples. After a moment of silence, he clapped his hands and suddenly the lights flew on. Noticing the confusion of the Kin, Hades explained, "This room is automatically powered by magic power and is clap activated. The switch and light bulbs are simply decorations. Now get your self cleaned up. I'm sending you each on a job soon."

Zancrow stood there with a blank expression on his face. The rest of the Kin sighed and left Zancrow to wallow in his own sorrow stupidity.

Caprico walked by the door flipping off Zancrow while holding a icepack to his head.

"...damn it..."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, But whenever I write Azuma and Zancrow, I tend to amplify their personalities, like their destructive personalities, as well as make them each the Straight Man and the Dumb One respectively. Anyways, I feel as though Rustyrose did get much love in both this one and my last one-shot, so I think my next one will be Rustyrose centric. I also have a plan on a sad ZancrowXMeredy.<strong>

**Anyways, Announcements: I have a Durarara story in the making where Shizuo and Izaya face off in a rap battle. As well as that, I have finished my Gurren Laggan Anime Review of Epic Manliness which can be view with my other anime reviews here at the LOVELESS REVIEW FORUM Forum.**

**As per usual, read and review. Tell me your thoughts on the story, good or bad. If you have any requests for a one shot, send it to me via PM and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
